1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outdoor photograph apparatus, and more particularly to a tent for photography.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Photographers often take photographs in the field. For a certain view or specific scene, flows, or birds, the photographers have to wait several hours or even days to capture the desired effect for getting perfect photos. Taking photographs in the field and taking photographs in the studio are different. The photographers often need to climb up or creep. However, it is difficult to find suitable climbing equipment in the field. When the photographers have to creep, the field environment is poor and it is easy to disturb the animals to be photographed. All these have brought a lot of inconvenience for taking photographs. Moreover, the weather in the field is uncertain. Sometimes, the weather is hot. Sometimes, it rains. This also gives grim ordeal to the photographers. Although you can use hats or umbrellas, the effect of use is not ideal. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve this problem.